


La mansión del Caos

by Blue_Flare



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flare/pseuds/Blue_Flare
Summary: Héroes de distintos mundos se reúnen para celebrar que han terminado existosamente sus misiones, reuniéndose en un pueblo de FFI. Sin embargo, vivirán una experiencia que nunca olvidarán. One Shot.





	La mansión del Caos

Era un lugar apacible, una pradera ilídica cerca de Corneria. Los héroes de distintos mundos, que habían acabado con Caos, Mateus, Cloud of Darkness, Zeromus, Ex-Death y Kefka, se habían reunido a celebrar el fin de las guerras que libraron en el pasado, habiendo elegido esa locación por ser relativamente grande y libre de peligros.

Los villanos debían estar enterrados, en proceso de descomposición, o presos en algún calabozo de alta seguridad, o al menos eso pensaban.

Los espadachines armaron un torneo para matar el tiempo, en el cual se enfrentarían en duelos amistosos. Los magos hicieron lo propio con un concurso de hechizos, en el cual molestaron a la gente del pueblo y convirtieron a varios monstruos en cenizas, bloques de hielo u otras cosas raras. Algunos se dedicaron a recorrer la planicie para olvidar los desastres provocados por sus enemigos.

Los demás buscaron otras actividades para hacer durante el día, como confección de calabazas de dudosa calidad, disfraces "aterradores" hechos con cualquier cosa que estuviera a mano, o cazar lo que hubiera disponible en el bosque, hasta el anochecer.

De pronto el cansancio invadió al grupo completo, el cual comenzó a buscar albergue. Vagaron durante horas bajo la luz de la luna llena, detectando luego la presencia de una mansión abandonada cerca del Templo del Caos. Viendo que no tenían otra opción que guarecerse allí, se armaron de valor e ingresaron al tenebroso lugar. Con antorchas iluminaron los pasillos, intentando esquivar ratas, arañas, maderos podridos y alimañas varias.

Bartz comenzó a molestar a Faris y Lenna, intentando asustarlas con la antorcha, recibiendo poco después sendos reproches de parte de la pirata. Por otra parte, Guy y Krile trataron de hablar con los animales por muy repulsivos que fuera, pero desistieron después de ser atacados por murciélagos.

Todos recorrieron su "hogar", encontrando suficientes lugares para dormir. La mansión no evocaba ningún lugar agradable conocido por los distintos grupos, recordándoles diversos parajes extraños, sombríos y tétricos como la Cueva de Lich y sus interminables laberintos, la diversas cuevas del país Palamecia y su infinidad de monstruos, la del Elfo Oscuro y su molestas corrientes magnéticas, el Barco Fantasma con sus esqueletos y fantasmas dispuestos a asustar a los despistados visitantes y el Monte Zozo con sus seres corruptos, mal clima y ambiente oscuro.

Los héroes se dispersaron por toda la casa, quedándose rápidamente dormidos. Sin embargo no todos conciliaron completamente el sueño, quedando parcialmente en vigilia. Extraños vapores emanaban desde los huecos de las maderas corroídas por la humedad y los hongos, mientras que las criaturas de la noche pululaban libremente por la mansión. Se oyeron gritos apagados, como si algún espíritu errante hubiera aparecido repentinamente.

La madera crepitaba, expandiéndose y contrayéndose con un ritmo irregular. Ruidos sórdidos invadían el ambiente, asustando a algunos visitantes más temerosos como el Caballero Cebolla, el cual se tapó con un lienzo andrajoso intentando ocultarse de algún ser desconocido, temblando de miedo.

Al amanecer se levantaron de sus improvisados lechos, reuniéndose para planear las actividades del día. Los Caballeros de la Luz aparecieron primero, siendo seguidos por los rebeldes de la Rosa Salvaje, todo el grupo que derrotó a Golbez y Zeromus, los caballeros que acabaron con Ex-Death y los Returners, notando que faltaban algunos integrantes. Hicieron los mayores esfuerzos para encontrar a los miembros restantes, escudriñando por todos los rincones de la mansión, sin resultado. Sin embargo, descubrieron algunos objetos pertenecientes a ellos, esparcidos por toda la casa. Primeramente pensaron que habían olvidado esas cosas, así que no perdieron más tiempo y salieron a divertirse durante el resto del día.

Regresaron al atardecer, viendo que Terra, Kain y la Maga Blanca estaban de vuelta, pero aún no estaban Bartz, el Mago Negro, el Guerrero, Firion y Sabin. Nuevamente estaban sus pertenencias en el mismo lugar de la mañana, pero ningún rastro de ellos. Este hecho preocupó al grupo completo, ya que no habían descubierto causa alguna que fuera responsable de dichos sucesos. Los recién aparecidos manifestaron que huyeron de la casa, debido a unas visiones aterradoras que tuvieron mientras dormían.

Terra recordó al demonio Humbaba que asoló al pueblo de Mobliz y el maltrato que realizó el Imperio gestahliano con los Espers; Kain tuvo remordimientos gracias a las acciones que había cometido en el pasado con sus amigos; la maga soñó con los Demonios Elementales y las dificultades que tuvo en sus viajes. También confesaron que uno de los otros desaparecidos había salido poco antes que ellos en la mañana, aparentemente traumado como consecuencia de una serie de pesadillas, pero no supieron la locación exacta a la que se dirigía ni tampoco si aún vivía.

El resto del grupo tampoco tuvo una buena noche, ya que percibieron que personas conocidas y enemigos ya muertos aparecían repentinamente en la casa y sus alrededores, como el caso de Locke que avistó a Rachel rondando por los pasillos; Edge que experimentó un encuentro desagrable con el espectro del demonio Rubicante y sus padres transformados en monstruos; y finalmente los rebeldes de la Rosa Salvaje con León, hermano de Maria y amigo de Guy que los había traicionado, y los caballeros negros enviados por el Emperador Mateus que casi los habían matado hace unos años.

Durante el siguiente día vieron manchas de sangre esparcidas por toda la mansión, sin haber algún cadáver presente en todo el lugar. Al percibir que las desapariciones continuaban, decidieron abandonar para siempre el lugar. Desesperadamente buscaron algún albergue, pero ya era medianoche y no habían obtenido nada como fruto de sus averiguaciones. El grupo ya se había reducido aún más, luego de algunas deserciones como la de Rosa, Krile, Edgar, Strago, Kain y el Caballero Cebolla y las desapariciones anteriormente mencionadas, sumándose las posteriores de Lenna, Maria, Guy, el Mago Rojo, el Monje, el Ladrón, y Relm.

Los que aún quedaban acamparon al aire libre, debido a que no disponían de carpas suficientes para todos. Nadie pudo conciliar el sueño, temiendo lo peor. La noche estuvo especialmente oscura, fría y húmeda, además de atraer a criaturas que rondaban los bosques cercanos...tan oscura, que nadie vio venir a su destino impostergable. Risas desgarradoras inundaron el ambiente, risas que hubieran acongojado incluso a la personas que decían no temerle a nada. Los gritos cesaron, quedando un silencio mortal. La mansión también había cesado su existencia, siendo tragada por la tierra.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic one shot que escribí para un concurso de Halloween en ForosDz, aunque al enterarme que cancelaron dicha actividad después de ya haber enviado esto, decidí publicarlo aquí. Publicado en FF.net en 11-03-09.  
> No poseo los derechos de Final Fantasy.


End file.
